No Such Thing As Time
by LiveInLoveAndLaughter
Summary: It took her twenty-eight years, but Regina finally cast her Dark Curse, plummeting Princess Emma and her family to a place where there are no happy endings. Without her memories or her family, will the Savior be able to break this curse?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not Own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 _It feels so right to love you like this_

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest_

"The curse! It's here!" Grumpy's voice echoed into the palace from large gates.

Princess Emma looked down at her ten-year old son, Henry, her green eyes wide. "Come, Henry, we need to find your grandparents to ensure we're all together when the curse hits."

At twenty-eight, Princess Emma and her parents, Snow White and Charming, had stopped the Evil Queen's curse ten times over, but this time it appeared there was nothing they could do. The curse was coming, all they had left was hope.

"Emma! Henry!" Queen Snow White's voice carried down the stone corridor. "Are you ready?"

Holding her boy close the her, Emma reached out for her parents. "As ready as well ever be.

"Don't worry, Mom." Henry tugged on her hand. "We'll find each other. We always find each other." He reassured them as the purple smoke slowly seeped into the room.

* * *

Captain Killian Jones, otherwise known as Captain Hook, watched as the purple smoke rapidly approached the _Jolly Roger_. "Get ready, Mr. Smee, there's a bumpy ride ahead of us." He warned as he futilely turned the wheel of his ship to try to outrun Regina's curse.

* * *

Regina watched with sparkling eyes as her carriage bumped down the pat to Snow White's castle. It had taken her twenty-eight years, but she'd finally managed to find the magic ingredient to enact her curse: her father's heart. And now that she had the curse figured out, it was time to finally destroy Snow White's happy ending once and for all.

"We're almost to the castle, my queen." Her footman called out to her.

Letting out a laugh, Regina replied, "Excellent. Now it's time for my happy ending."

* * *

Snow and Charming gathered their court in the War Room of the palace. "What's going to happen?" Granny questioned worriedly as she shouldered her crossbow.

Straightening, Emma held her head up high. "While we may not know what might happen to us all, we must always remember that good will always defeat evil and we will always find each other."

Reaching out, Snow took her daughter's hand and proudly stated, "Spoken like a true hero."

The doors to the War Room were suddenly blasted open and Regina came into view. "I do believe you will find this time is quite different." She laughed maniacally.

"It matters not what you do to us." Charming rose from his seat. "We will always find each other."

Laughing again, Regina shook her head. "Not this time.

As the smoke curled into the room Snow asked, "Where are you sending us?"

"Somewhere horrible." Regina cackled as the windows around them shattered. "Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine."

As the walls crumbled around them and Emma threw herself over her son to protect him she realized, "You will lose. You will always lose because good will _always_ win."

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

Regina's eyes snapped open and she sat up. Looking around she found she was in an odd looking bedchambers. Rising, she crossed to the window and drew back the curtains.. Looking down at the scene below her, Regina took it all in and realized one very important fact: She'd won.

* * *

XOXO

MAF


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

 _There's so much I want to say_

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Maine_

Emma Swan rolled over and stretched. Sitting up she turned around and pulled back the curtains from the window behind her bed. The day was gray. Again. It was always gray. Her eyes traveled over to the clock tower on top of the library. 8:15. It always read 8:15. Glancing at the small clock on her bedside table. 1:27pm. At least she'd gotten some real sleep the night before. She couldn't remember the last time that had happened.

With a yawn, Emma got up to get ready for the day. She had a few errands to run before she had to get to the Rabbit Hole to open for the day.

* * *

"Remember, what you're making is a home, not a cage." Mary Margaret Blanchard smiled at her third grade class. They were studying birds and she was very excited to help them build birdhouses this week. The kids appeared to be just as excited at the arts and crafts project as she was. Crossing to the window, Mary Margaret reached out and a bird flew to her. She turned back to her class. "If you love them and they love you, you will always find each other." She let the bird fly away. "Always."

* * *

At precisely 3:05pm, Mayor Regina Mills stood in front of Storybrooke Elementary School. Two minutes later the school doors flew open and there was a mass exodus of students. It took her a moment to locate her own third grader, Henry, but the sight of him brought a smile to her usually stoic face.

"Hey, Mom!" His greeting was as enthusiastic as ever.

Wrapping him in a hug, Regina asked. "Hot cocoa?"

Bouncing lightly on his toes, Henry nodded enthusiastically, "Of course, with cinnamon!"

Rubbing his shoulders, Regina nodded, "Well then, let's head to Granny's for that cocoa and maybe a snack before therapy." She suggested.

* * *

Flipping on the bar lights, Emma did a once over as she made her way to the back room to go through the inventory. She'd bene too tired the night before to even think of inventory then. The boys from the docks and the garage had been partying hard the night before and kept her here well past last call. She was certain she was going to need more beer and rum. Tossing her keys on the bar top, she filled up a glass of water and headed to the back. Sometimes owning a bar and running it by herself was exhausting. And lonely. It was very lonely.

* * *

At six o'clock that evening the Rabbit Hole was so busy Emma was already ready to go home. When a bar stool scraped against the floor across from her. Emma straightened and leaned against the scarred countertop. Her green eyes connected with the bright blue eyes of one of Emma's least favorite residents of Stroybrooke.

"Rum, lass." Dockhand Killian Jones spat out, his accent thick.

Snorting, Emma spun around and poured Killian a glass of his usual. "Nice to see you too, Jones." She pushed the glass towards him. "I'm surprised you're still alive after how much you and y our boys drank last night." She admitted.

Shrugging, Killian downed the entire glass and motioned for another one. "I don't know about you, lass, but I'm a professional when it comes to this." He raised the recently filled glass to his lips and took a long sip. "If you'd like a lesson," his tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran across his teeth, "I'd be happy to oblige."

Rolling her eyes, Emma pushed herself away from the bar. "Not in this life, Jones."

* * *

"Goodnight, Mom!" Henry called out before closing his bedroom door and digging into his backpack. Pulling out a large storybook, he tucked himself under the covers with a flashlight, a pen, and a notebook. It was taking some time, but he was slowly compiling a list of people in town who were also in his storybook. When he heard a creak of the floorboards outside his bedroom, he turned off his flashlight. He had to proceed with caution, though, otherwise his mother would find out what he was up to. And if his storybook was any indication, the Evil Queen did not take very well to anyone who stood in her way.

Looking at his list, Henry let out a deep sigh. His first order of business was to find his real mother. The problem was he had no idea who she was.

* * *

Shutting the door to her apartment, Emma closed her eyes and leaned against the recently shut door. Swiping away at tears, Emma moved towards the kitchen to make a cup of cocoa with cinnamon. It was nights like these when Emma wished more than anything that she had a family to come home to after work. In some ways, it felt like she'd had one and lost them all. Grabbing a mug from the cabinet, she poured the warm cocoa in a the mug. And there was no worse feeling than that.

* * *

Swirling her spiked apple cider in a cup, Regina curled up on her office sofa with a book. It felt so very wonderful to have her happy ending at last. And it seemed no one, not the Charmings, or their daughter, or the Dark One, or anyone else would be able to take that happy ending from her. She had a son who loved her, a town that feared and worshiped her, and all the power she needed. And better yet was that Snow White and her family were separate and her loyal subjects were no longer loyal to her. There was no way for Snow White to get her happy ending ever again. She would be separated from her Prince Charming, her daughter, and her grandson for the rest of her life.

Oh how sweet the fates were at times. Particularly when Regina had all the power in the world to sway them.

* * *

XOXO

MAF


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 _But the minutes are moving oh so fast_

* * *

Emma perched herself on one of the barstools at Granny's the following morning. "Morning, Rub." Emma smiled at her best friend, the only waitress at her grandmother's diner and inn.

Ruby gave the blonde a wide toothy grin. "Cocoa or coffee this morning, Ems?"

"Cocoa." Emma answered.

Nodding, Ruby began to move behind the counter to prepare Emma's cocoa to her friend's liking. "Rough night?" Emma just shrugged in response, picking apart the napkin in front of her. "I'm sorry I didn't make it by the bar last night, but Whale stopped by." She winked salaciously as she pushed the steaming mug of cocoa to Emma.

After taking a long sip, Emma chuckled, "At least _you_ had a good night. I had to kick the drunken one-handed pirate wannabe out far too late for my liking."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby snorted. "Wouldn't it just be easier to sleep with Jones? I mean he wants you. And you two keep crossing paths." She suggested with a an obnoxious wriggle of her eyebrows.

"You're the worst influence ever." Emma flicked a bit of whipped cream at her friend, grinning when the waitress hissed at her.

"Ruby!" Emma and Ruby turned at Granny's loud voice. "Get to work! It's my turn to talk to Emma." Once Ruby had sauntered off, Granny crossed her arms under her very large chest. "What can I do to convince you to come stay with us for a few days? Being alone in that little apartment isn't good for you."

Reaching across the table, Emma latched onto Granny's hand. "I'll try to close up early tonight." She agreed. Granny kept her guest bedroom ready for Emma. The older woman and Ruby were the closest thing to family Emma had ever had and, other than a crazy woman a long time ago, they were the only ones to ever seem like family. They treated and loved her like she was one of their own.

Giving Emma one of her rare smiles, Granny patted her hand. "Good. I'll leave some lasagna in the fridge for you." Suddenly the woman let out a huff. "Oh for the love of God, Ruby! Stop flirting with August and get to work." She chastised, leaving an amused Emma alone with her cocoa.

"You are the only person that woman ever smiles for." Emma's head turned at the lilting accented voice next to her. "And how is my favorite bartender doing?"

Sipping her cocoa, Emma let out a deep sigh. "Good morning, Jones. No morning shift I see."

Killian shook his head. "No, lass, I'm off today."

Pulling a few dollars out of her pocket, Emma dropped the money on the counter. "Well then, I suppose I'll see you later tonight then."

Killian's eyes were sad as he raised his cup of coffee. "Aye, lass."

* * *

Regina let out a huff. "Henry! Get down here! We're late for school and work!" A moment later she heard the pitter-patter of Henry's footsteps on the staircase. "Finally!"

"Sorry, Mom." Henry murmured as he bolted towards the front door. Regina frowned at her son's actions, but followed him out the front door anyhow.

* * *

Emma was wiping down the bar at 6:30pm after a particularly big spill when the door to the Rabbit Hole opened and a new patron caught her eye. Emma's brows rose high on her forehead. Of all the people to come into her bar, she did not expect to see the third grade teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard, to be that person.

Killian followed Emma's gaze, "Well there's something you don't see everyday."

"You can say that again." Emma agreed as the teacher approached the bar. "Good evening, Miss Blanchard, what can I do for you?"

"The older woman twisted a ring on her middle finger. "Hello, Miss Swan, I'm looking for Dr. Victor Whale."

"Mhm, in the back near the dart board." Emma motioned to where Whale was seated. "Can I get you something to drink."

Mary Margaret floundered for a moment. "Just water." Emma simply hummed out a response and filled a glass for the teacher.

When Mary Margaret was gone, Emma snorted. "And the strangeness just keeps coming." She glanced at Killian's empty glass. "Another rum?"

Killian nodded. "Join me, lass?"

Emma only hesitated for a moment before she grabbed a glass for herself. "To a successful date for the creepy doctor and the naïve school teacher." She toasted for them.

Clinking his glass to Emma's, "I'll drink to that, love."

Rolling her eyes, Emma muttered. "I'm not your love."

Killian chuckled at Emma's brush off, undaunted by her attitude. "Noted, Swan. I realize you must give your other customers attention, if I may have one more rum then I'll let you be for the remainder of the night." He offered.

Filling up his glass, Emma simply gave the Englishman a parting smile and moved to the opposite end of the bar.

* * *

Yawning, Emma unlocked the door to Granny's house. She was surprised to find Ruby waiting in the kitchen with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "How's work?" She questioned as she pushed a full glass to Emma.

Yanking out the chair, Emma sat down heavily and took a long sip. "Weird." At Ruby's questioning look, Emma continued. "Of all the things, Mary Margaret Blanchard showed up for a date." Emma paused, "With _Whale._ "

Ruby's eyes widened comically at her town gossip. "That's so weird. And gross. That woman is more like a nun than a school teacher and Whale is a gross man whore."

Snorting, Emma replied. "You sleep with him on a regular basis."

"Exactly!" Ruby refilled their glasses. "That's how I know what he is. I mean he's fantastic in bed, but I'd never actually go on a date with the creeper."

Finishing off her glass of wine, Emma rose. "I'm exhausted. I'll see you in the morning, Rubs."

Ruby poured another glass of wine. "You should screw Victor too! It'll loosen you up." Emma simply rolled her eyes and chose not to respond.

* * *

Mary Margaret just couldn't go home. It was hours after her failed date with Victor Whale. The entire town was asleep, but she still couldn't go home. With her eyes on her feet, Mary Margaret kept walking. "Oh!" She was startled when she collided with a firm chest. Stepping back, Mary Margaret was met with the blue eyes of David Nolan. "Mr. Nolan!"

The animal shelter owner gave her a crooked smile. "Miss Blanchard, I never expected to run into you this late at night."

The teacher smiled. "I'm a teacher, not a nun." She admonished him, grinning at his blush. "Long night and I didn't want to go home. What about you? Where is your wife, Kathryn?"

"Sleeping. I was checking on the shelter. My new employee was nervous about his first night shift. It's such a nice evening I decided to walk."

Mary Margaret's stomach did a little flip at his smile and explanation. "It is a lovely evening." She agreed. "Well, have a good evening." With a parting wave, Mary Margaret left David Nolan alone near the church.

* * *

Regina shot up in bed, breathing heavily. Glancing around, she noted that the town sheriff, Graham Hunt, still slept soundly in her bed. Rising, she donned her robe and quietly slipped downstairs to her office. Something shifted in the air. She wasn't sure what, but something definitely was changing. And in her experience, change like this was not a good thing.

XOXO

MAF


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I know it's been a long time, but I'm back. And I'm here to finish what I've started. It's been a hard year and a half, but things are good on my end now and we're praying very hard that they stay that way. I'm not sure if anyone even remembers me or my stories (I know I barely remember them myself), but I hope there is at least a little interest in them. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of "No Such Thing As Time," and please let me know what you think. ~ XOXO MAF**_

* * *

 _And the days are slipping away_

* * *

Regina paced her office the next morning, a cup of hot tea with hints of apple cider in it. Her mind whirled at the feeling that something in the air was changing. It was impossible that the curse was changing or shifting. Her curse was impenetrable. No one could break her curse. Not while they were living in her town and while she was the mayor. Not while she controlled _everything_. As long as time stood still, she would be fine. Nothing would change.

* * *

Rubbing his forehead, Killian Jones squinted his eyes as he yanked the hose further down the dock. The Maine sun was trying to peak through the clouds and it wasn't helping his hangover. Adjusting the nozzle on the hose, he turned up the water pressure to hose the soap down off the freshly washed ship.

"Good morning, Mr. Jones." Killian looked up at the sound of the accented voice coming towards him and turned the water off. "How is my vessel doing this morning?"

Killian could feel his prosthetic left hand begin to throb at the sound of the man's voice. Ducking his head down, Killian responded, "She's doing just fine, Mr. Gold. She'll be ready for your trip with Mrs. Gold tonight. And it should be a nice evening for a sunset cruise." He informed the older man.

Tapping his cane against Killian's arm, Robert Gold gave a sharp nod. "Good day, Mr. Jones. And please tell Captain Teach that we will see him at 5pm sharp. You will have the provisions stowed aboard, correct?"

Again Killian nodded, "Aye, once I'm finished cleaning her I'll go to the market. Captain Teach gave me your list." See

Seemingly content with Killian's response, Gold turned to leave without a parting word. As the man who owned most of Storybrooke limped away from the docks, Killian felt his wrist start to relax.

"Taking a job with Gold?"

Killian swiveled on his heel at the raspy voice behind him just in time to find Emma Swan walking down the docks with two to-go cups from Granny's in her hands.

"Good morning, Swan. It's rare to see you about town in the morning hours." He commented.

Shrugging, Emma held out a to-go cup. "Weird night last night with the teacher." She admitted. "And you nearly drank me out of rum." She offered up in explanation. Killian arched a dark brow at her words. "And Granny sent me." She finally admitted.

Accepting the cup of coffee, Killian took a grateful sip. He hadn't had time to stop for a cup of coffee and he had yet to replenish his stock at home. The coffee should cure his hangover. Granny always knew. "Granny's quite the wonderful lass."

Emma simply hummed in agreement. After a moment of uncomfortable silence between the two of them, Emma made a show of glancing down at her watch. "Well, I better get going. I have to get the bar set up and I have a fresh order of rum coming in this afternoon."

Nodding Killian tipped his to-go cup towards her. "I suppose I'll see you tonight, then, love."

Snorting, Emma was going to respond to the pet name she abhorred when a bevy of young voices drew her attention away from the dockhand. Running own the docks in anything but an orderly fashion was a large group of elementary school kids with three teachers chasing after them. "Oh boy." She muttered. "Must be a field trip." Patting Killian's arm, she gave him a wry grin. "Good luck, Jones." Killian watched as his favorite bar owner sauntered off before turning his attention to the group of kids.

"I intend to, Swan!" Killian called out, grinning when she turned to him to roll her eyes.

* * *

Henry Mills setting into his seat on the school bus and pulled his book out of his backpack. Opening it up, he caught the notebook he'd stuck inside before it hit the bus floor. He was hoping that this field trip would help him identify some of the people in his book. He'd never spent any time at the docks so he was certain he'd be able to identify more today. Biting his lip as he turned his book to a story about pirates, he made a silent wish that he might see his mom today. He knew who she was in his book, but he'd never seen her in town. He only hoped that the Evil Queen hadn't left her back in the Enchanted Forest.

When the bus pulled up to the docks, Henry hastily shoved his book back into his backpack and zipped it up. He raised his hand as Mrs. Blanchard called his name out to ensure everyone was still present. When she was done giving instructions and handing out worksheets, the group made their way off the bus to head to the docks.

Ambling off the bus, Henry fell into step with his one sort of friend, Roland Locksely. The boys had bonded over each only having one parent. Henry was secretly jealous that at least Roland's dad was his real dad. And was Robin Hood, but Roland would never believe that in a million years, so Henry kept his theory to himself. Deep down, Henry knew the only person who would believe him would be his mother. His _real_ mother, not the Evil Queen. As he and Roland followed the herd of students down the docks to the boat they were going to tour for their marine biology unit, he was stopped short by a blonde woman who was trying to get around the group. When she stopped to roll her eyes at the dark-haired man who called out to her, Henry got a look at her face.

It was his mother.

Before he could even move, the woman turned once again to leave the docks, running straight into him. Looking up, Henry found himself speechless. She looked just like the woman in his storybook. The woman who held him close and promised him that everything would be alright and that they would always find each other.

Glancing down, Emma smiled at the young boy in front of her. "Sorry kid, I wasn't watching where I was going." Hesitantly, she gave his shoulder a pat. "You're losing your group. Ms. Blanchard won't like that." She warned as she pointed behind her to the large group of kids who were already a ways down the dock with their chaperones. With one last smile, Emma moved past the boy and back to the street.

Henry watched as his mother left the docks. "Henry!" He turned at Ms. Blanchard's distant voice. When he didn't respond, she jogged up to him, "Henry, you have to stay with our group. Now come along. We have a schedule to keep."

Tugging on his teacher's hand, Henry asked, "Who was that?" Ms. Blanchard gave him a questioning look, so Henry clarified, "Her," he pointed, "the blonde woman."

Mary Margaret followed the young boy's finger just in time to see Emma Swan's red leather jacket disappear from view. "That's Emma Swan."

Henry paused and cocked his head to the side. "I've never seen her before." He commented. "Where does she work?"

With a chuckle and a shake of her head, Mary Margaret tugged Henry in the direction of the boat they were to tour, "This town is bigger than you think, Henry. I'm sure there are a great many people you don't know. I'm sure there are people I don't know. And as for where Ms. Swan works, I believe she is the owner of The Rabbit Hole." She glanced down at Henry. "A place you should not ever set foot. I'm sure your mother would throw a fit if you were near a dive bar." He looked up at her confused. "It's a dirty place filled with dirty people, Henry. Now please move with a bit more speed. I'm sure Captain Teach has already started talking about the marine life off the coast of Storybrooke."

Henry couldn't help but to look back one more time. Emma Swan. The Rabbit Hole. He'd finally found his mother.

* * *

 _ **So I know it's a short chapter, but at least it's a start! ~ XOXO MAF**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time_

* * *

 _Time is our only enemy_

* * *

Henry paced his bedroom, his eyes darting to the clock on his nightstand. His mother was supposed to leave for her Saturday City Hall meeting in the next five minutes. According to Google, the owners of bars usually had to go into work by 11am. His eyes darted to the clock again. 1:58pm. He still had to find The Rabbit Hole. And he only had until 5pm. His mother was always home at 5pm on the dot.

"Henry!" Regina's voice carried upstairs. "I'm leaving for my City Hall meeting!"

Scrambling down the back staircase of their home, Henry nearly ran straight into his mother in the kitchen. "You're leaving?"

Regina's eyes narrowed in on her son. "Yes, and I'll be back at 5pm sharp." Henry simply nodded at his mom's words. "Now," Regina leaned down and cupped his face, "what are the rules?"

"No on T.V., yes on homework, and no leaving the house." He recited.

Smiling, Regina gave her son a kiss. "Good boy, I'll see you in time for dinner. I've made lasagna." With one more scrutinizing look, Regina picked up her purse and coat up off the island in the kitchen and slipped out the side door in the kitchen. Dashing to the window, Henry watched as his mother's black Mercedes back out of the driveway. He waited five very long minutes before running upstairs to put on his tennis shoes and grab his coat and backpack. Locking up behind him, Henry donned his helmet and hopped on his bike. Turning the opposite way his mother took, Henry was going to take the back way into town. He'd looked up the way to The Rabbit Hole on the internet, but he'd never been in that section of the downtown area. He just hoped he could find it quickly.

* * *

Emma moved silently through her bar, wiping down each table. She'd come in hours late that day after a few too many drinks with Ruby after she'd shut down for the night. When her doors opened at 5pm, which was in less than three hours, she wasn't entirely sure she'd have everything cleaned and set up.

The quiet of the bar was disrupted when the locked door rattled. It stopped a moment later and then someone began banging on it.

"Fuck." Emma muttered under her breath. Setting down the rag and cleaner she was using, Emma crossed the bar and unlocked the front door. "We're closed." She grumbled. She frowned when there was no one to meet her eye line.

"Hi." Emma's eyes darted down at the voice and she quirked an eyebrow at the boy in front of her. "I'm Henry."

Emma's eyes widened. "Yeah, you're Mayor Mills' son. Are you lost?" She asked.

Shaking his head, Henry pushed his way into the bar, ignoring his protests, he crossed to the bar and tossed his bag up on the countertop. "Do you have any juice?"

Emma snorted, "Uh, yeah, it's not good juice though." She warned as she moved behind the bar to pour him a glass. "Uh, kid, what are you doing here?" She asked again.

Henry waited until he had a glass of orange juice in front of him and he'd taken a couple of sips of what was bad, cheap juice before he answered. "I have a problem. And you're going to help me solve it."

Snorting, Emma poured herself a glass of water. "Really? And what problem is that?" She paused mid-sip. "And where does your mother think you are? Because I'm 100% certain you are not allowed to be here."

"She's at a City Hall meeting. She won't be home until 5pm." Henry assured Emma. Reaching over, he pulled a large book out of his backpack, a notebook, and a pencil. "This is my problem." He slid the storybook over to Emma.

Emma glanced between the book and the boy. "A storybook of fairytales?" She questioned. "What's the problem?"

Bouncing in his seat, Henry nodded to the book. "Open it!" He encouraged her. With a resigned sigh, Emma opened the book and began idly flipping through the pages. There was nothing special about the book that she could see. It was just a bunch of fairytales.

"What about it?" She finally asked.

Henry frowned at her before realizing this was going to be harder than he first thought. "I'm not sure you're ready." He finally admitted.

"I'm not ready for fairytales?" Emma asked with a sigh. Reaching out, she grabbed his empty glass and refilled it. "What is there to be ready for?"

Henry took a couple of sips from his refilled glass before finally answering her. "These stories are just pretend. They're real. And the people in them live here in Storybrooke."

Biting back a smile, Emma decided to try to play along. "So this town is made up of fairytale characters?" He nodded enthusiastically at her words. "Do you know who everyone is?"

This time, Henry opened the notebook that was on the bar top and turned it to Emma. "This is what I have so far for Operation: Cobra."

Picking up the notebook, Emma asked, "Operation: Cobra?"

Rolling his eyes, Henry answered, "Identification. We have to find out who everyone in town is. And we can't have the Evil Queen knowing what we're doing so we have to use code names."

"Right." Emma replied as he eyes skimmed over the list. She glanced at the list, laughing internally at some of the conclusions he'd drawn. _Ruby as Little Red Riding Hood. Granny as her grandmother. Mary Margaret Blanchard as Snow White. Dr. Hopper as Jiminey Cricket. Edward Teach as Blackbeard. Killian Jones as Captain Hook._ "Wait? Your _mother_ is the Evil Queen?" Henry simply nodded without an explanation, "And I'm Princess Emma?" She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, kid, I'm no princess."

"Not here." Henry sighed, "You're not just a princess. You're the _Savior_." At Emma's incredulous look, Henry continued with his explanation. "The Evil Queen banished us all here so we couldn't have happy endings. You're the only one who can break it. That's why I need you."

Emma's eyes narrowed, "And who exactly are you?"

Henry stuttered for a moment before replying, "I just live in a village."

Leaning across the counter top, Emma rested her hand on Henry's, "You know, kid, there's not a lot I'm good at, but I do have one super power." Henry leaned closer to her at her words, "I can tell when anyone is lying to me."

Pulling away, Henry chewed on his lip for a moment, "I'm not anyone special." He promised her.

Crossing her arms, Emma knew he was lying. Well, the entire theory was crazy, but he was lying to her in what he believed was his truth. She decided she'd play along for the moment though, "Alright." She consented. She flipped through his notebook looking at the list of people in town who he thought were fairytale characters. "So the Evil Queen cast a curse on us and what?" She asked, "We're just here now?"

Henry nodded. "We're all separated from our families and the people we love. The only one who is truly happy is the Evil Queen." Flipping through his book, he found the page about the curse. "She tried for twenty-eight years to cast her curse. That's when she finally was able to make it happen." He turned the book to Emma.

Reading the page, Emma noted there were pages missing. "Where are the torn out pages?" She asked.

Grabbing the book back, Henry shrugged. "It's an old book. Pages are missing." Before Emma could question him, Henry leaned forward, "So will you help me, Emma? Please?"

Emma had never spoken a word to the child sitting in front of her. She avoided his mother at all costs. And usually the woman didn't get in her way. There was something in his eyes, something that was almost familiar calling out at her. In spite of herself, she nodded, "Alright, but I don't think your mom will want you coming back here." She glanced at her watch. "And you need to get home if you want to beat your mom back before her meeting is over." She warned.

Jumping down, Henry rounded the bar faster than Emma could move. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he hugged her tight. "Thank you so much, Emma." He looked up at her hopefully. "We'll be able to break her curse. I know we will."

Pressing her finger to her lips, Emma nodded in agreement, "Okay, but it has to be a secret." She reminded him.

Nodding enthusiastically, Henry grabbed his books and bag off the counter before waving goodbye with a promise that he would see her soon to get started.

Emma was still chuckling when she locked the door behind him. Looking down at her watch again, she noted she only had an hour before patrons started stumbling in and took all of her attention.

* * *

Around 10pm Killian Jones wandered into The Rabbit Hole. He slid onto a barstool and flagged Emma down for a rum. Emma watched Killian as he nursed his drinks quietly. He was barely there and she wondered if something else had happened with Gold. She knew Gold had made a few complaints to Captain Edward Teach after his sunset cruise with Mrs. Gold that had gotten Killian into trouble. She mostly knew about it through other patrons. This was the first night since Emma had brought him coffee on the docks that Emma had seen him. He hadn't been into The Rabbit Hole the past three nights. He seemed sadder than usual.

At 1:45am when Emma called last call, Killian stood to leave and Emma motioned for him to wait. At 2:30 when she ushered Will Scarlett, a petty thief around town, out and locked the door she moved back to the bar and silently poured Killian and herself a glass of top shelf rum. "On the house." She murmured.

Tipping his glass towards her, Killian replied, "Thank you, lass."

Emma took a few sips before moving around to sit next to him, glad to finally be off her feet. "I have to ask you something, Killian."

He looked up at how her voice wavered uncertainly. "Of course, Emma."

She considered him and then the amber liquid swirling around in her glass before she asked, "What do you know about the mayor's kid?"

Killian was startled by her question. He thought she'd ask him about his confrontation with Teach. It had gotten around town that Gold said Killian hadn't cleaned up his ship properly and that Teach had canceled his shifts for the past three days as punishment for pissing off Gold. And no shifts meant a smaller paycheck at the end of the week. "The mayor's lad? Henry?" Emma simply nodded. Killian knew the boy. He spent time on the docks whenever he could. Killian assumed his mother did not know because he seriously doubted Mayor Mills wanted her young son around the dockhands. It wasn't the most savory of groups. "I've met the lad. He's sweet, a little bit lonely I think, but he is kind and can bring a smile to even the surliest of men." He studied Emma a moment longer, trying to read her. She was usually quite an open book to him, but he wasn't sure why she was asking. "Why do you ask, love?"

Emma shrugged and opened her mouth to evade the question, but Killian's raised brown stopped her. "Fine." She replied, "He came here today."

"To The Rabbit Hole?"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, he showed up a couple of hours before I opened with a storybook and an insane theory that we're all fairytale characters and the Evil Queen cast a curse on us and forced us all here where we couldn't find happy endings."

Killian chuckled at her words, "And let me guess, his mother is the Evil Queen?" He asked.

Standing, Emma brought the bottle of rum with her to their seats. "Yup. That's not much of a reach, though. Mayor Mills is kind of a bitch."

Killian chuckled in agreement before taking another sip of rum. "So what does the lad want from you?"

Emma flushed a little at his words. "He says I'm the Savior and I can bring back the happy endings. He wants me to help break the curse. Right now we have to identify who everyone in town is. He's calling it Operation: Cobra, so his mother doesn't figure out what we're up to."

"And you agreed to help him?" Killian asked incredulously. At her sour look, he explained, "Well, Swan, I've never seen you even speak to a child in town. And you don't strike me as the kind of person to believe in curses."

Rolling her eyes, Emma answered, "Obviously it's insane, but there was something about Henry. I'm afraid he may not be safe with Mayor Mills. That something may be wrong." She explained, "And I'm only telling you this because," she cringed a bit, "I was wondering if you wanted to help us."

Killian looked surprised at her words. "Swan, you've made it known that you don't particularly fancy me. And now you want to spend time with me?"

Emma shrugged and tossed back the rest of her rum. "I thought you wouldn't judge me for going along with Henry's ideas. And I've seen you with him before. You're good with kids. And I'm not. And Ruby would kill me because she doesn't want anything to do with the mayor." She paused, "And I don't really have anyone else to ask."

Killian considered her words for a moment before nodding. "Alright, Swan. I'm in. You know where to find me. Let me know when and how this is happening." He stood up to take his leave, shrugging back into his leather jacket, he paused, "Who am I?" He asked, "If you're the Savior, who might I be?"

Emma snickered a bit and looked over at Killian. "Captain Hook."

Killian frowned, "As in the man bested by a child? With that horrible hair and mustache?" He cringed at Emma's nod. She watched as he took his leave, grumbling under his breath about crocodiles.

Rising, Emma put the bottle of rum back on the shelf and picked up a tray to start the process of collecting glasses from the tables. She had no idea what was happening in the mayor's house, but she wanted to make sure the kid was safe there and for some reason, she was sure Killian could help her.

* * *

XOXO

MAF


End file.
